Physical Pain Hurts, But A One-sided Crush Hurts More
by ChocoKitty999
Summary: Watching the love of her life hurts even more. Miki watched the man she loves date, proposed, and soon marry her cousin. There nothing that she can do about it. He never loved her. She was just some replacement. One-shot. Pairing(s): MikixKaitoxMiku.


Miki Hatsune stared at the sunset outside her room. She ignored the knock on her door and Miku's pleadings for her to eat something. Miki sighed when she thought of _him_. That stupid ice cream loving idiot who dating her cousin, Miku Hatsune. Tears fell down on her cheeks. She clenched her teeth when she looked back on June. She was nothing but a mere replacement to him.

Miku had gone to America to visit Mikou, her three years older brother who studying to be a chef. Miki remembered how Kaito told he loved her. That she was the only one for him. That Miku was supposed to be some random chick. Well all that was a lie. When Miku came back, Kaito dumped Miki faster than the Flash. Miki was the **replacement**. Miki was the random chick to fill a hole in Kaito's heart when Miku was away.

Miki got up and grabbed her scrapbook. Back when Kaito was her best friend. Unlike the present where he just treats like dirt and ignores her when Miku is with them. It obvious the only reason he hung out with Miki was too be close to Miku. That realization hit her harder than anything else. She once had a concussion when a group of boys threw rocks at her. One of the boys threw a giant rock and hit her in the head. She was bleeding...badly.

Miki knew it was too good to be true for someone to be her friends. Miki was nerdy, weird and tends to be alone most of the time. Miki just likes to be alone but once in awhile she wished had some company. Miki grabbed her jar of cherries. She ate them one by one. she was eating so quickly she was surprised she didn't choked on them. Secretly, she wished she did.

Miki still love him. She still love that blue haired idiot. Miki loved Kaito with all her heart and still hope he loves her back. But that useless. Kaito already proposed to Miku only a week ago and getting married on Easter. Miki kindly accepted to be Miku's maid of honor because she knew Miku wouldn't stop annoying her until she accepted it. Miki sighed again as she closed the window and unlocked the door.

She walked downstairs to see Miku holding a slice of cherry pie with whipped cream and real cherries on it. Miku's face brighten a hundred times when she saw Miki. Miki smiled sheepishly as she walked down the stairs. She put a reassuring hand on Miku's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone for a couple hours." said Miki. It was only half truth.

"Alright...Oh tomorrow we need to find where the wedding will take place and the-" Miku's ramble was cut short.

"Let start where the wedding will be held." said Miki.

"Well I wanted it to be on Easter Island, my dream wedding is on Easter Island but it silly right-"

"I'm home!" yelled a voice. Miki visibly stiffened however Miku didn't noticed since she was kissing the love of her life.

"This isn't your home." said Miki stabbing her cherry pie. Kaito glared at her.

"Kai-kun! I missed you!" exclaimed Miku.

"Missed you too. What I hear your dream wedding is on Easter Island?" asked Kaito. Miku blushed.

"It silly I know." said Miku still blushing. Her cheeks were burning red.

"No. If your dream wedding on Easter Island. Then Easter Island it is." said Kaito

"Really-"

During the whole exchange Miki was on the side quietly eating her pie. She walked past the couple to the kitchen. Miki washed her plate and fork. She however somehow managed to not see the giant black bag in her way. Miki tripped and hit cold unforgiving tile floor. She it her chin, she could already feel a bruise forming there. The couple didn't hear all the ruckus since they were too busy wrapped up with each other.

Miki sat up and rubbed her chin.

"Miku I always loved you and always will. No one else fits perfectly with me. Your the only one." said Kaito.

Tears formed in the corners of Miki's eyes. Not because of the bruise on her chin but if what Kaito just said.

Physical pain hurts. But watching the love of _her _life marry her cousin hurts even more.


End file.
